


季节交替的时机

by uuaxianerlofter



Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [24]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaxianerlofter/pseuds/uuaxianerlofter
Summary: 秋季公园约会
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784344
Kudos: 3





	季节交替的时机

**Author's Note:**

> 乐纺的约会记录第24篇  
> 带有《凝结的回忆》篇私设

吃完晚餐，小鸟游纺走到窗边掀起窗帘一角，向外看去。

“在看什么？”

“乐，吃完饭我们能一起去赏枫吗？赏枫季快结束了。”

“晚上赏枫，去六义园吗？”

“六义园人会很多吧。”

“如果你时间充裕一些，我带你去箱根……”

“不用这么麻烦。我只是想和你出去走走。”

八乙女乐看着纺的背影，她掀开窗帘，从缝隙中望向窗外的姿态，仿佛被囚禁的少女。

绯闻早已平息，是应该和她出去走走了。秋季只能在室内约会，未免太辜负这样的好气候。

“你想去哪里？”

“在日比谷公园转一转就可以了。”

乐吃了一惊。

日比谷公园吗？虽说确实是适合约会的地方……

“那里……晚上能看清枫叶吗？”

“没关系的。”纺的话语顿了顿，“不需要看清。”

“现在出发吗？我开车带你去。”

“你开车过去，我坐电车吧。”

“有必要吗？太谨慎了吧。”

“之前不是有人跟Trigger的车吗？万一你们自己的车也……”

“太谨慎了。”

“我答应过姉鹭经纪人啊，不能再给她添麻烦。”纺放下窗帘，转身笑了笑，“要不我藏在后备箱里？”

“我好像听过这个笑话。”乐不禁苦笑两声，明白再劝也没用了，“我先开车过去，在喷泉广场汇合，你路上小心。”

“嗯。”纺乖巧地应答。

看着这么温柔乖巧，却出奇固执啊。乐心想。

夜晚的日比谷公园像是繁华闹市中突兀的黑洞。黑压压的树林，将银座照射过来的炫目不息的光芒全部吞噬。这强烈的对比，让走进日比谷门的乐有踏入另一个时空的错觉。

广场中心的大喷水池变换着色彩，乐在围绕喷水池的长椅中随便选了一张坐下。黑暗中，喷泉的流水声与不知从哪里传来的人的谈话声交杂在一起，构成了一明一暗的奇妙混响。在这里，约会的情侣隐藏在暗处，原本只是说给对方听的密语却打破寂静，格外清晰，暴露着他们的存在。

“所以我说嘛，男人都是白眼狼啊。”乐听着隐约传来的女人的声音，“女儿就不可能不理会父母的看法。”

“你不用理会我父母，我根本不在乎他们说什么……”一个男人的声音回应道。

“你可以不在乎，我不能啊……我将来要和他们相处……”女人的语气很激动。

“我会向着你……你不用……”

“……你是亲儿子，我是儿媳……”

对话断断续续，戛然而止。乐发现右边突然有两个人影一前一后快速移动着，应该就是刚才对话的那两个人了。

看来谈话很不愉快，应该是女方气得直接起身走人了。

突如其来的寂静令乐胃疼起来。刚才那对男女说的仿佛就是他与纺将来不得不面对的处境。乐不止一次提过想去拜访小鸟游社长，都被纺拦了下来。她总说还太早。

“什么时候才不早呢？”

“再等等。现在还不行。等可以去的时候，我会告诉你的。”

纺不说原因，他也只能照办。以他的性子，他真想直接冲到小鸟游事务所或纺的家里去，可现在他不能这么做，毕竟小鸟游社长不是九条鹰匡。纺也许有着不好说出口的理由，他不想失礼，更不想把事情搞砸。

换位思考一下，如果纺这时候提出要见八乙女社长，他肯定也会拦下来。这么一想，他也就理解纺的态度了。

他家的情况，比纺家还复杂一些。老妈对纺实在说不上友善。至于老爸，老爸接不接受，他根本不在乎，可刚才那个陌生女人说的话，他又无法充耳不闻。

是啊，他可以不在乎老爸，可他必须为纺着想。

未来，还有很多麻烦事啊。

乐深深叹了口气。

回想过去半年的交往经历。经过多次争吵、挫折，他们的心态已与刚交往时大不相同。他已经将纺视为生命中必不可少的一部分。然而，当他自认为对她好时，却会将她惹哭；当他力求完美时，又会给她平添压力。半年时间，他仍未掌握要领。

他说过他们要有明确目标，要有“看得见的未来”。现在他们已经租下公寓，有了私密的约会场所，下一个目标是什么？他还没有跟纺商量过。纺简直把公寓当成了第二个家，完全是沉浸在幸福中的样子。他害怕这时提起下一个目标，会把她逼得太紧，破坏掉她的幸福感。而且，恋爱真的要有阶段性目标吗？

演过那么多言情剧，他却觉得自己对恋爱一无所知。更糟的是，周围并没有什么人能给他提供可参考的经验。面对他的恋爱烦恼，天的说教总是过于理想化，龙更是根本听不懂。他不好跟姉鹭讲太多，二阶堂只会说风凉话，和泉兄只会给他打气，跟千前辈谈只会更消沉。至于其他朋友，他根本不能透露自己恋爱的事实。

知情者都是单身，这让他气闷得很。

前不久的一次酒会上，正好有一位爱情长跑十年后走进婚姻殿堂的前辈在座，乐过去攀谈，寒暄之后，假装随意地问起了前辈的恋爱经验。

“维持关系很简单。”在酒精的刺激下，前辈谈兴高涨。

“我是有色心没色胆，她是睁一只眼闭一只眼。”他笑着说，“闹再大的事，只要还愿意睡在一张床上，就都是小事。”

“……”

这并不是乐所期待的答案，不知该如何回应，他只能继续给前辈倒酒。

“最怕的是不愿睡在一张床上。什么爱不爱的，其实到后来都知道也就是跟这个人习惯了，没力气再出去从头来过了。”前辈端起酒杯，左手无名指上的婚戒在灯下闪着刺眼的光，“女人，在生理上厌恶你，才是真的无法挽回了。我们男人嘛，用下半身思考的动物，正相反，男人是只愿意和她睡觉，除此之外不愿听她说一句话，那才是无法挽回了。”

“无法挽回吗？”乐有些郁闷，他是想问成功经验的，不知为何前辈讲的却是失败经验。

“那是很久以前了，在和惠理纱交往之前。”前辈下意识摸了摸婚戒，“过去了这么多年——这么说我也不怕丢人——仍然刻骨铭心啊。一个女人跟你说：‘不可能再睡在一张床上。’那是什么感觉？我们谈了六年啊！太绝情了！”

前辈脸上流露出转瞬即逝的哀伤神色。

“当然，”他很快恢复了带有醉意的笑容，“惠理纱更适合我。她控制欲很强，就算我心猿意马，她也会把我拴住。这是天赋异禀，我掉进她的陷阱，这辈子是逃不脱了。”

“我看你乐在其中嘛。”旁边的人笑道。

“她除了驾驭我之外，什么都不会。这不也挺好，说明她离不开我。再说，我本来就是个受虐狂啊。”

“你手臂上那道疤，原来是晚上被弟妹用鞭子抽的吗？”旁边的人带着玩味的笑容问道。

众人大笑起来。

话题完全跑偏了。

就在乐准备放弃时，前辈竟突然认真地和他说。

“时机很重要，小伙子，在想恋爱的时候恋爱，想结婚的时候结婚。不要着急也不要故意拖着。事业、爱情都讲究时机，时机！”前辈激动地像坐在弹簧上一样，上身一起一伏。

“时机吗？”

“要在高潮的时候发泄。”

“啊？”

突然开始讲黄段子吗？乐一时没反应过来。

“不要硬憋着试图证明持久，那样反而会蔫了。当然，太快也不行。这就是时机。要做在高潮发泄的男人。”

“起彦很厉害嘛。”

“弟妹受得了吗？”

周围人拍着前辈的背、勾着前辈的脖子起哄笑道。

场面逐渐失控，趁着无人在意，乐起身离开喧闹的众人，回去找龙和天。

前辈的话虽糙，但不是没有道理。

恋爱的人，心里有自己的节奏，会以直觉来判断步调，这也许是某种动物性的本能。

时机。按照自己的步调来走吗？

正想着，他看到一个黑乎乎的人影向喷水池走来。

就算看不清面容衣着，他也能通过人影移动的形态认出纺。

乐站起身，走到纺身边。

“想去哪里看枫叶？”乐问道。

“没有想法，随便走走吧。”

“那就顺着银杏道去云形池？”

“跟你走。”

纺双手挽住乐的胳膊，身体紧贴。

日比谷公园，乐再熟悉不过，拍戏时没少在这里取景，尤其是蜿蜒的银杏道，他走过很多次。

脚下的落叶被踩出“沙沙”声，乐带着纺缓慢地走着。秋季白天，这里都会聚集大批端着长枪短炮的摄影爱好者，而夜晚，这里却静谧得如同无人区。路灯昏暗，银杏金黄的叶子也是漆黑得融入夜色。

一进入公园，乐就明白纺的目的并不是看枫叶，她应该只是想在无人打扰的地方，与他漫步，就像以前在梅雨季的雨中一样。

他们默契地保持沉默。偶见坐在路边长椅上的情侣时，纺都会收紧手臂，贴得更紧；而那些情侣也都会把脚收起。他们在距离上其实完全互不妨碍，但都要做出身体上的姿态来隔绝外界。在夜色的掩护下，公园被划分成了一个个私密的双人小空间，既寥廓又狭小。

“夜晚的池水看上去很可怕呢。”在云形池边，纺笑道。

“冷吗？”

“不冷。我裹得很严实呢。”

“一般的女孩会说冷，给男人机会，把外套披上来。”

“好像是这样。”纺整了整脖子上的围巾，“那我就不是一般的女孩。”

“你当然不是。”乐伸手帮纺把围巾整理好，“所以我才总是不知道该拿你怎么办。”

“在工作时，我才是给别人递外套的人。”纺看向池水，“相较于被别人照顾，我更习惯照顾别人——虽然经常出错。”

“idolish7很不省心吧。我其实早就想问，小鸟游社长是怎么找到这些奇怪的人的？”

“不可思议吧，每次出事我也都会吓一跳。他们的简历写的都是什么呀，关键信息一点都没有。”

“圣诞节，idolish7有工作吗？”

“Trigger没有工作吗？”

“平安夜没有工作。圣诞节当天下午有个活动。”

“平安夜你需要去荞麦面店帮忙吗？那天店铺会很忙吧。”

“……打烊后就没事了。”乐有些犹豫，“而且我不去，他们也会理解的。”

沉吟半晌，纺抬起头。

“还是去吧。这几个月你已经很少去帮忙了。”纺捏着乐的袖子，又加了一句，“我也要在家陪爸爸。”

未免太懂事了。乐既愧疚又失落，他此时真希望纺任性一些。

“那么……”

“我们平安夜8点以后就都有空了。”纺莞尔一笑，“你带我出去玩吧，挑个好地方。”

喜悦充满全身，乐不禁捧住纺的脸送出了有力的吻。

坐在草坪广场长椅上，眺望公园外的高楼大厦，乐很庆幸今晚去的不是六义园，在那个灯火通明的地方，是绝不可能这么自在悠闲的。

“给你。”纺将什么东西塞在了乐的手里。

“这是什么？”

“水果软糖。”纺吃起自己手中的一包糖，“我过来的时候在地下商场买的。这家的糖我每次来都会买。”

乐眯起眼睛仔细辨别包装上的品牌名称，预备以后买给纺。

“这是水果软糖里的Re: vale。”纺说道。

“什么意思？”

“水果软糖里的综合优胜。”

“哈哈哈哈。那水果软糖里有Trigger和idolish7吗？”

“像Trigger的水果软糖，很难想象呢。”

乐拆开包装，将两粒糖送进嘴里。

“很不错！”

“你喜欢真是太好了！”纺开心得仿佛糖是自己亲手做的一样。

牙齿咀嚼糖果的声音盖过了远处的汽车警报声，乐突然有种在电影院的错觉。

“笑什么？”纺好奇地问道。

“突然觉得好像在电影院。你看，面前是一块没有边界的巨型荧幕，我们是坐在观众席大声嚼着糖、惹人厌烦的情侣观众。”

“看的是只有楼房镜头的艺术电影。”

“还有环绕立体声。”

二人大笑起来，笑声在空旷的草坪上回荡。

像是笑累了，纺靠向乐，半躺着，望向天空。

“圣诞之前，我想去见一次你妈妈。”

这突如其来的要求让乐愣住了。

“……为什么？”

“我们要往前走了不是吗？”纺的语调异常平静，反而显得不太自然，“家长的问题不是一两天就能解决的，我想先让你妈妈接受我。”

原来纺也已经在考虑下一个目标了吗？她并不是如他想的那般单纯沉浸在安逸的现状中。

“可以吗？我知道现在的情况很好，我们见面的次数也比以前多了。可是……”也许是因为没听到回应，纺的声音变得犹疑起来。

“我也觉得是时候向前走了。”乐摸了摸纺的头，安抚道，“我什么时候去见小鸟游社长？”

“等你妈妈接受我之后。”纺叹了口气，嗫嚅着，似是在下什么决心。

“在你父母都不接受我的情况下，你去见他，也不会有什么结果。”纺起身，看向乐，“我爸爸不会信任你。”

“我明白了。”乐皱起眉头，严肃地说，“这是我的责任。”

是啊，小鸟游社长不会让纺嫁入一个充满敌意的家。乐想起自己的母亲，那种被全家人排挤的悲哀处境，他不会允许出现在纺身上。

“为什么你妈妈对我有敌意，现在能告诉我吗？知道过去的事，也许会有帮助。”

“这是个……是个让人不舒服的故事。”

“我有心理准备。如果是好故事，爸爸和你就不会瞒着我。”纺从口袋里掏出另一包糖，“所以我还留着一包糖，听得难受了就吃一颗。”

未免太可爱了。乐不禁微笑。

“这就是时机吗？”

“是啊，我都准备好了。”

乐笑着吻了吻纺的额头。

“我知道的也都是片面之词。不要全部当真。”

“嗯。”

“从哪里开始讲好呢……”

乐回想起那些母亲喋喋不休的日子。奇怪的是，那些让他痛苦的往事从口中说出来却如同陌生人的故事，就像荧幕中，高楼无数亮着灯的窗口里，某一扇窗中的情景碎片。

上一代的悲剧已经过去，那些悲剧不能再影响自己和纺的未来。

秋夜的风扫过大地，身后的树木倾泻般落下黄叶，飘洒在他和纺的身上。

“冬天就要来了。”纺感叹道。


End file.
